In a data center or the like, a large number of servers are connected to one another through a plurality of switching apparatuses.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-144986, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-45370, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-298181 disclose examples of the related art.